If I hadn't Loved You
by Cutetyhil
Summary: "Only tolerance and patience are the weapons that many of us can't handle to hold."- When he was desolated and down, she was the one who made him realize that there was nothing wrong that he had done. For her, he was brave, patient and respected the moral values he was taught. One-Shot.


**If I hadn't loved You ~**

 **One-shot~**

He's drenched to bits as he is walking through the silent streets disturbed by the patting of raindrops. It started with slow drizzling transforming into a thunderous storm. His eyes aren't focused on where he will be ending up; he's just walking and breathing voluntarily with shakiness and heave. Kai has no idea just few hours before that a little explanation will lead to worst extreme tempers flaring. He is absolutely perplexed and pricked. All those horrendous and mean words replay in his minds as he attempts to think a little.

He sighs again but this time, a little comfortably. He's wearing his usual attire- golden buttoned purple Tee, his scarf around his shoulders and loose dark amethyst tracks. His bangs are unruly and on their own. His callused hands are freezing and he's pretty perturbed from inside. _If only I'd kept quiet and nodded._

He eventually reaches the main road and the vehicles are trotting briskly to their destinations in this cold merciless shower. He glances at the scenario placed upon him. What should he do? Should he go back to his Grandfather's mansion or find a shelter somewhere?

If Tyson was there in the town, it would have been the easiest thing, but unfortunately he was not. He'd gone to England for some important deal.

A taxi stopped as he was busy in pondering.

"Sir,"

Kai frowned before answering, "Northern Lane towards Sakura's"

The driver nodded, "Okay, get in. You will catch fever."

Kai ignored and stepped in, effectively drenching the seat by sitting.

"You can pay whatever you have or else its fine."

"Hn."

The rest of the ride went in silence and Kai was thankful about it.

In a sense of nostalgia and offense, flashes hit his mind involuntarily.

 _Kai strode from his chair at the dining table after finishing his meal and picked his plate and spoon to keep it in the kitchen's basin. After that, he washed his hands and was heading upstairs to his room._

 _"Are you going to your room?" Voltaire asked sternly._

 _"Hn" he answered._

 _"Stop." Voltaire demanded and Kai stopped dead in his tracts exactly acknowledging his mistake right that moment._

 _"I will do the dishes Grandfather." he said meekly._

 _" You forgot. Didn't you? "Voltaire smirked evilly. Kai stayed quiet. He was sweating by the moment._

 _"You are such an idiot, an intolerable pain in ass, forgetful maniac." Voltaire started wickedly and dangerously, " I don't understand how my son got a useless and shit son like you! I told you to do the dishes each time! How dare you forget..."_

 _"I apologize. I'll take care from next time more." he said submissively. He kept quiet realizing that he should have kept quiet. He was taught that kids shouldn't answer back elders._

 _"This will never happen again! Or else, you can't think what will be your punishment. Bloody dog!"_

 _Kai was getting frustrated. He'd heard enough and this was not right and way too much. He really didn't deserve this much. Why was he scolded to hell for such a small mistake? He literally forgot it and he'd have done it if he simply was reminded._

 _" What the hell.." he murmured enough for both the occupants to be audible._

 _" What did you just say..." Voltaire asked in a slow, cruel dangerous tone. It slowly started raining outside._

 _"..."_

 _"How dare you say that..." Voltaire said with wicked amusement, "What is your bloody status other than a petty blader that you think you are eligible to answer me?" Voltaire sneered angrily._

 _"..."_

 _"Get out. Get out of this mansion. You can't take anything with you except your useless bitch."_

 _Kai_ ' _s eyes widened and he was literally shocked. Dranzer wasn't that dirty word. No, the beast was so loyal with him. How can he just say that..._

 _Kai simply stepped down, and walked out. He felt that it was better to stay on streets rather than a place called home where you're tortured and insulted every minute for all the teensiest mistakes and words you say._

Kai's eyes opened from his trance and the car stopped.

"Are we there? "

Kai looked dumbfounded but slowly uttered, "Hn."

He handed the driver a few coins that he luckily had and turned to walk away. He looked at the small beautiful house that was standing in front of him. He dug his hands in his pockets and smirked when he found...guess what...

Keys.

He slowly unlocked the main door after entering inside the gate and walked inside the house. There was an expanse before him. He closed the door and reached a particular room and stepped in.

He could hear the showering voice in the wash room. He sighed. He'd had wetted the floor by his drenched attire. He opened the closer and took a loose blue Tee and pants. He quickly got changed and placed his wet clothes on the hangers in balcony.

He was feeling weak and feeble. The light was mix of dirty white and grey. He took the mop and softly cleaned the light stains on floor.

He looked at the clean bed which has cheap white sheets on it. He fell on it and his front crashed with the soft mattress.

Within seconds, he fell in a slumber.

A few hours later, he woke up when he's back started paining. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Had a good nap?"

"Yeah" he said slowly as he struggled to sit.

"I made some soup for us, shall we start? " she said cheerily as she leaned and cupped his face.

He nodded, not looking at her and feeling his face move along with her palms.

"Great. I'll be back in seconds. "she said quickly and darted to kitchen.

She took two bowls and spoons and placed the dish of soup in the middle of tray and slowly walked back.

"Kai, I made chicken soup, don't- " she stopped as she saw him staring out through the balcony with vivid hurt eyes

She placed the tray. She moved towards the beret and patted him lightly.

He sat down on the carpet and took his bowl.

"It's hot, eat quickly boy!" she tried to say with shining eyes. He smiled at her and started.

"Sam, it's tasty. " he said with a smirk.

"How do you know? You haven't even tasted it." She said with curious look.

"I know.." he started eating and they became quicker and quicker.

"It was tasty. " she said with a grin.

"Sure."

She took back them and came quickly. He was standing facing the balcony and was breathing audibly and shakily. He seemed to be on the verge of _breaking._

She quickly hugged him from the back wrapping her one arm around his stomach and other around his neck.

"You don't have to break Kai, you don't have to..." she whispered.

"I'm not breaking." He asserted with fake confidence, trying that his voice came cold and bold.

"You are, and I don't want that to happen."

He was shivering by the moment and there was lot of eruption inside him that was shaking inside of him. He was either had an unstoppable and inevitable sobbing inside him or maybe lot than that.

"Was it my fault?" a sobbing voice came mildly, "Do I deserve this?"

"I won't ask you what happened, no, I won't. I have a boundless trust on your feelings and actions. You weren't wrong. _He_ was wrong." She replied almost on the verge of tears.

"I was disobedient." He replied meekly.

"You know what," she turned him to face him and uttered, "You can't make children to behave better by making them feel worse. When they feel better, they behave better." She said courageously looking in his eyes that were moistened.

"Am I a child…still?" he asked naively with feebleness.

"Yah, we are. To our parents and our elders, we are. That's a different thing that they don't treat us like they are supposed to. More than they not deserving us, we don't deserve them." She said with wrenched heart.

Kai sighed slowly as he kept his chin on her shoulder, "I was all alone from the start and since I was a kid. I had bladebreakers, but we slowly parted. Life parted us. We are separated. Then I found you…and I thought that still, life wasn't a bitch, but Sam, today… _all those words_ broke _me."_ he expressed dejectedly.

"Return those words to him back because YOU DON"T DESERVE THEM!" she said pulling him back and holding his shoulders.

"At least, make me regret of what wrong I did, for which….for which, life's treating me like this…"

"You did no mistakes, and don't you dare say it again!" she kissed him softly, "I'm there for you. I will be there for you. I'm _your_ Sam and I wouldn't have kept you in my life if I hadn't loved you."

He smiled and embraced her in a small hug, "I love you too, you know it…"

"Kai, just remember. You aren't a five year old kid to be afraid of punching or going ballistic, but you hold some moral values on your part that they forget as for their part…and that's why you refrain. You are brave." He looked at her.

"Patience and Tolerance aren't the signs of weakness, they are your strength- Strength that is not understood by low minds." She reminded him.


End file.
